Darth Maul
Darth Maul was a Dathomirian Zabrak Sith lord, the first known apprentice of Darth Sidious and Obi-Wan Kenobi's archenemy. Maul was taken by Sidious from his home and separated from his two brothers, Savage and Feral Opress and trained to be a weapon fueled by the dark side of the Force. Before the Clone Wars, he was bisected by Obi-Wan Kenobi during the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo and presumed dead. However, despite his bisection, Maul had survived his encounter with Kenobi and escaped to Lotho Minor, where he remained for the next ten years in exile, losing his memories as he was slowly driven mad. Years later his brother would come to locate him and together they caused havoc across the galaxy. Witches of the Mist "You have a brother. After Savage Opress returned to Dathomir, he told Mother Talzin would not be strong enough to defeat them all, Mother Talzin told him he would be and then told him that he had another brother other then Feral, named Maul. Mother Talzin had reason to believe Maul was alive, Mother Tazin gave Savage a Nightsisters' talisman necklace witch would help him find his brother. Mother Talzin then sent Savage on a quest to search for his long lost brother Darth Maul who would train him, she said that Darth Maul was living in the Outer Rim. Mother Talzin told Savage that both him and his brother had imprortant destinies to fulfill. Brothers Guided by the Nightsisters' talisman necklace, Opress traveled to the Outer Rim planet of Lotho Minor, where he found his brother's dwelling among the planet's caves. But upon seeing him, Maul attacked his brother and defeated him, not recognizing him as he still did not possess a majority of his memories. But when the talisman came into Maul's presence, Savage realized it was his indeed his brother and, with this, Maul fled back to his cave. Afterwards, Opress questioned his brother what he had been through in the past years of his exile. But Maul's mind had become so twisted, what Kenobi did to him was all he could recollect. But his need for revenge fueled his soul to continue. Revenge Savage proceeded to take his brother aboard the Turtle tanker and return to Dathomir, where he met with Mother Talzin to have Maul treated. Talzin lured Maul to her lair where she began to restore him to his original self, creating for him new cybernetic legs from pieces of destroyed Super Battle Droids. Once the transformation was complete, she awoke Maul and departed. Savage greeted his brother once more as Maul became accustomed to his new legs. Maul informed him of his apprenticeship to Darth Sidious and how he was robbed of his destiny of great powers by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Before leaving the planet with his long-lost brother, Opress assured him he would have his revenge on the Jedi. Maul lured Obi Wan to Iridonia after have slaughtered the civilians. Obi-Wan didn't reconize him at first, but Maul spoke of him killing his master and how Obi-Wan left him for dead on Naboo. Maul expressed his hatred to Obi-Wan and it was because of his hatred towards him he survived. Kenobi was then knocked out by both Savage and Maul. Maul then brought the Jedi aboard the Turtle tanker, where they began mercilessly beating him to the point of unconsciousness. Maul then stated he would ensure Kenobi would suffer as he had in past years. However, Sith Acolyte Asajj Ventress infiltrated the ship and led Maul and Savage away. She then returned to aid Kenobi. Maul and Opress engaged them both in a lightsaber duel, Kenobi being armed with one of Ventress's lightsabers. When Ventress was temporarily overpowered by Opress, Kenobi retrieved his own lightsaber from Maul and rearmed her with her other one. During his duel with Kenobi, Maul taunted the Jedi, reminding him of how he was powerless to save his master. This caused Kenobi to become unbalanced and he was overwhelmed once again. Conceding that they were outmatched, Kenobi told Ventress to make for the cockpit escape pod. In doing this, they only narrowly escaped the Sith brothers. Despite Kenobi's escape, Maul employed patience and suggested to his brother that he do the same. Opress warned him that with the knowledge of his return, the Jedi would pursue them both, which was precisely what Maul anticipated. Revival After Kenobi and Ventress escaped the two brothers, Maul continued to wreck havoc in the Outer Rim. After slaying a majority of a Jedi task force organized to catch himself and Opress, Maul then raided an InterGalactic Banking Clan space station for the wealth it contained. The brothers then used this wealth to sway Weequay pirate Jiro and others of Hondo Ohnaka's pirate gang to pledge themselves to serving Maul. Setting a course towards Hondo's base of operations Maul and Savage led an assault against Hondo's pirates. The brothers were interrupted by Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Adi Gallia. After Savage killed Gallia, the brothers had forced Kenobi to retreat along with Hondo's remaining forces into the ruins of the pirate compound. Kenobi and the pirates split up, drawing the brothers attention and the rebel pirates to an ambush. Kenobi, alone had engaged the brothers, weakening Savage until a lightsaber deadlock had occurred between the three that cost Savage his left arm in the process. Maul, enraged by this action, released a powerful force wave at Kenobi which injured him and caused the area to cave in completely. Realizing his plan had failed and with Savage severely weakened, Maul took his brother and retreated. When they reached the outside of the compound, they ordered Jiro to gather his men to prepare to flee. But his pirates had betrayed him and again returned their allegiance to Ohnaka instead. Hondo knew of the riches in Maul's stolen cargo ship, and ordered his men to open fire on the brothers and take their wealth. Maul and Opress fled to their ship while being pursued by the pirates. In the ensuing chase, Maul had his left cybernetic leg blasted off, and the two were barely able to reach the ship. Before they could take off, however, one of Hondo's pirates fired a rocket into the ships left engine, resulting in the ship's plummet towards the surface. Maul and Savage narrowly escaped the crash in the ship's escape pod. Eminence Maul and Savage were unable to pilot their escape pod to any nearby system after fleeing Florrum, and soon fell unconscious as its power drained. However, they were soon discovered by the rogue Mandalorian group, Death Watch, led by Pre Vizsla, who boarded the pod and, on Vizsla's intent, transported to their base on Zanbar. There they treated the brothers as Maul regained consciousness. When he regained consciousness Pre Vizsla asked who he was. Maul was going to attack but Bo-Katan pointed a blaster a Savage Opress and smiled. He explained that they were Sith, but did not work for Count Dooku. When Vizsla asked what happened to their ship, Maul said that Kenobi destroyed it. Maul then agreed to help them reclaim Mandalore. They traveled to Mustafar to make a treaty with the Black Sun for supplies. When they refused to help, Maul signaled for Savage to throw his lightsaber, secapitating the leaders in one strike. The remaining leader agreed that "after careful consideration," they would join them. While regathering on Zanbar, another crime family joined them, The Pykes. Their next and final target was the hutts, on Nal Hutta. However, the bounty hunters there put up a good fight, and after the battle, they traveled to Tatooine, finally making the alliance. In the aftermath of the fight, Maul finally revealed the rest of his plan to Vizsla, which was to rule a crime family, using Mandalore to do it. Shades of Reason Death Watch, Maul, and Savage finally moved in to reclaim Mandalore. Maul devised a plot, in which he, Savage, the Black Sun, and the Pykes would attack multiple targets around the capitol city, and then Death Watch would arrive and stop the criminals, being viewed as heroes. After the strategy had been executed without flaw, Vizsla revealed to Maul that he had no interest in the other end of the bargain, and threw Maul in prison with Savage. Maul then escaped prison, appointed Almec as the new Prime Minister, and had a very intense duel with Vizsla to claim the throne. After killing him, he claimed Vizsla's Darksaber. Some members of Death Watch joined Maul, while Bo-Katan and other loyal members rebelled and fled. The Lawless Maul allowed Satine and members of the original Death Watch to escape, so they could get a message out to the Jedi Temple, intended for Kenobi. Shortly after her message, she was recaptured. After Kenobi received the message, despite the fact that Mandalore was neutral, borrowed Anakin Skywalker's personal freighter, the Twilight, and traveled to Mandalore to rescue the Duchess. Disguised as a Mandalorian Super Commando, Kenobi managed to free Satine from her cell and bring her aboard the ship, but the pursuing commandos fatally damaged and destroyed the Twilight. Having narrowly escaped the crash, Kenobi and Kryze were taken into custody by Maul and Savage. At his mercy, Kenobi attempted to reason with Maul, knowing that the decision to join the Dark Side was made by the Nightsisters, not himself. However, this only fueled Maul's anger. In an act on vengeance on Kenobi, he forced him to witness Satine's murder by stabbing her with the Darksaber, and left him in a cell to rot in his anguish. However, Kenobi was able to escape off-world with the aid of Satine's sister, Bo-Katan and her Nite Owl renegades. During the battle, Maul's former master, Darth Sidious, arrived in person to deal with them. While Maul claimed he built his empire in the hope of returning to his side, Sidious saw past his deception with the sight of Opress and began to duel the two brothers. With their combined strength, Maul and Opress were able to stand against him for only a short time until Sidious knocked Maul back and used his dual lightsabers to stab Savage in the abdomen. Maul's anger rose as his brother died and as Sidious reminded him that there could only be two Sith at a given time, and that he had been replaced. Maul used both his lightsaber and the Darksaber simultaneously to duel him, but Sidious still overpowered him and tortured him with Force Lightning. The former Sith Lord begged his master for mercy, but Sidious continued the onslaught, subduing but not killing him, as he still had uses for the fallen apprentice. Appearances *Monster *Witches of the Mist *Brothers *Revenge *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures -- "Dark Side Duel" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *Revival *Eminence *Shades of Reason *The Lawless *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' DarthMaulTCW-RevengeTrivia.jpg|Darth Maul's reconstructed body CLONE-WARS-DARTH-MAUL_320.jpg|Darth Maul on Zanbar maul_16.jpg|Maul vs. Obi-Wan Kenobi Maul and security droids-Revival.PNG|Maul and Savage rampaging through the Cybloc Transfer Station. Darth Maul vs Kenobi-Revival.PNG|Maul duels Obi-Wan Kenobi on Florrum. Pre vs Maul-SOR.PNG|Maul duels Pre Vizsla for the throne of Mandalore. Maul's leg shot off-Revival.PNG|Darth Maul's leg was shot off while fleeing from Hondo Ohnaka's pirate gang. External links *Darth Maul's return on StarWars.com *Sam Witwer as Darth Maul on Star Wars.com *Darth Maul's encyclopedia page on StarWars.com Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Characters Category:Zabraks Category:Force Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Nightbrothers